


I promise to train your dog (and maybe fall in love with you)

by afincf_tirwer



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Blushing Yuuri, First Date, M/M, Sick of Victor's pining, Yuri pushes them together, Yuuri's dog needs to be trained
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-14
Updated: 2017-02-14
Packaged: 2018-09-24 05:14:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9704705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/afincf_tirwer/pseuds/afincf_tirwer
Summary: Katsuki Yuuri has a problem which is that his dog is not trained. His dog eats shoes, pees on the floor and makes it hard to sleep. Yuuri needs a dog trainer, enter Viktor Nikiforov, a handsome trainer who falls for his new client, but does Yuuri fall in return?





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is for the Yuri on Ice Valentine's Day exchange for little-dhampir-1508 and I really hope you enjoy this!! Any mistakes are my own and I apologise for them!! Hope you like it!

 

“Victor no! Victor no don’t eat that!” Yuuri scrambled across the apartment trying to grab his dog before he swallowed the shoelace. He’d given up on the half-chewed shoes as they were completely unsalvageable but he refused to let his dog swallow a shoelace. Yuuri lunged for the dog and managed to catch him round his stomach and pull the slobbery string out of his mouth. He slumped to the floor in defeat when the puppy wriggled out of his arms, probably to go eat another shoe, or go for a wee on the floor. Yuuri pulled out his phone and began to look for dog trainers. His eye was caught by one called “Anything is pawsible” with a picture of a very handsome man with silver hair winking at the camera. Yuuri’s face flushed as he dialled the number and it rang twice before someone picked it up.

“Yeah what do you want?” A sharp voice travelled down the line and Yuuri stumbled over his words.

“Um is this ‘anything is pawsible’?” He asked which resulted in a loud groan of annoyance from the voice at the other end. Yuuri swallowed nervously until the boy answered.

“Yeah do you want an appointment? What’s your name?” Yuuri nodded, realised the other couldn’t see him, flushed again before stammering out an answer.

“Yuuri and yes, would Saturday at noon be okay?” He heard a snort, some rustling papers before an answer came along the line.

“Alright don’t be late.” Was the short reply before there was a scuffle, more paper rustling and then a far more cheerful voice rang down the line.

“Hello Yuuri! What can you tell me about your dog?” Yuuri was thrown off by the question before he answered.

“Victor is nine months old and he likes to eat shoes. I’d like for him to stop eating shoes.” Yuuri heard a soft chuckle that made his face flare again.

“I look forward to meeting him…and you.” Yuuri could hear the wink in his voice before the line went dead.

The days dragged by slowly while Yuuri waited for his appointment to arrive. In that time, Victor had eaten two more shoes (he had a preference for the left ones) peed on his carpet, bed, kitchen counter (somehow) and refused to sleep anywhere except Yuuri’s bed and if he was locked out he would whine in front of the door for hours, not allowing Yuuri to get any sleep. After three months and another four days Yuuri was counting the hours until the first obedience lesson to begin.

When Saturday finally arrived Yuuri prepared for the lesson by chasing Victor around the apartment attempting to catch the puppy and attach his leash and then trying to wrench his shoe out of the dog’s mouth before stumbling out of the door and he spent the journey to the training centre tugging Victor away from every tiny little thing that interested him, from a woman’s bright red trainer, to the fire hydrant and the other dogs.

When Yuuri arrived at the centre he was dishevelled and ten minutes late. A young blond sat at the reception desk and glared at him when he entered, aiming a death glare at the man and the dog as mud was tracked on the floor. (Victor had decided bolting for a muddy dog was a brilliant idea) Yuuri slunk to one of the waiting chairs, trying to avoid the blonde’s glare. After a few minutes of waiting he spoke up.

“Hey, your appointment started ten minutes ago, do you want it or not?” Yuuri recognised the sharp Russian accent and stood without speaking to enter the room marked, “Training Hall”. He then stopped and gaped at the man standing in the middle of the room. He had silver hair with blue-green eyes and he was smiling at Yuuri, who felt his face flush bright red at a record speed.

“Hello Yuuri! My name is Viktor and I’m going to be training your dog!” Yuuri simply stared while Victor pranced round his legs, tying the leash tight. Viktor extended his hand and Yuuri tried to step forward to take it and tripped over the leash and fell into Viktor, knocking them both to the floor with the puppy bouncing around, excited at the commotion while Yuuri could feel his face burning ever hotter.

“I’m sorry, I’m sorry, I didn’t know Victor was messing with the leash…” Viktor cut him off by leaning in close, his lips inches from Yuuri’s own before whispering, their lips nearly brushing.

“Don’t worry Yuuri, Victor will be trained.” He pulled back before continuing. “I promise.” The rest of the lesson passed in a daze for Yuuri as he watched Viktor begin to train the puppy while he watched and tried to get Victor used to responding to his voice.

“Remember to come back next week!” Viktor called out as Yuuri left while his puppy tried to run back to Viktor. Yuuri went to the reception to set up another appointment and the blond was sitting on another guy’s lap as he typed in the class for the next week. The boy still scowled at Yuuri, clearly harbouring a grudge over the floor.

As weeks turned into months Victor stopped peeing on the floor, he stopped chewing up the shoes and started to relax and not whine outside Yuuri’s bedroom door. The receptionist still glared at Yuuri whenever he entered the centre but he was distracted by his boyfriend more often than not.

Eventually Yuuri realised he no longer had to take Victor to the lessons as his puppy was trained and well behaved. He entered the centre for the last time and the receptionist, whose name Yuuri had never learnt spoke to him.

“You need to ask him on a date. The fucking loser is pining over you.” Yuuri went crimson and couldn’t form words until the blonde’s boyfriend showed up to save him.

“Don’t interfere Yura, they can figure it out.” He spoke calmly while the other boy scowled.

“He interfered with us Beka, I’m returning the favour.” He turned back to Yuuri. “Just ask him out, the old man can’t stop talking about you.” Yuuri stammered out some words before bolting to the training room.

He couldn’t focus on the lessons, the boy’s words revolving in his head and he had steeled his courage by the end of the class. Viktor turned to put away the equipment and Yuuri found his voice.

“Um Viktor?” The Russian turned to look at him, curiosity filling his eyes. “Would you like to go on a date with me?” Yuuri watched as Viktor’s face lit up in joy and he nodded enthusiastically. Yuuri was then swept up in Viktor grabbing his own dog and bundling them out of the centre, calling to “Yuri” to close up shop for the day. Yuuri spotted the smug grin on Yuri’s face as he kissed his boyfriend but pushed the two out of his mind to focus on Viktor.

They took both dogs to the park and walked through the autumn air side by side, talking about everything from Yuuri’s job, being an ice skating coach, to any family they have. Both were clearly smitten with each other while their dogs were perfectly content to wander for hours and that’s what they did.

As the day drew to a close, Yuuri waved goodbye to Viktor but was stopped by a cool hand around his wrist. He turned to face Viktor again, a question forming on his lips which was forgotten when Viktor drew him in for a long, slow kiss. Yuuri melted into the Russian’s arms and they stood beneath the golden-brown trees for a long while, revelling in each other, the first date and the crisp autumn chill. Both hoped this was the start to something much bigger, and I’ll tell you a secret, it was.


End file.
